User talk:Damien Knights
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Salubri (talk) 17:52, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Nnoitra Allow me to explain something to you. We don't use "was" on Espada/Arrancar pages to describe their status in Aizen's army, or anything else about them in the present day, unless they were replaced or succeeded in said position by another, e.g. Luppi Antenor. Since a vast majority of them were NOT replaced or did not leave their positions prior (or after, in the case of the zombie Arrancar) to their deaths, they're still referred to as the 5th Espada, or the 23rd Fraccion, or whatever. With this in mind, I ask you to stop edit warring with us on Nnoitra's page over what form of "to be" we use. Thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:26, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring Alert :I would advise you to desist in your needless edits that you are currently engaging in. There is already a link to Yamamoto's page on Jugram's page, thee doesn't need to be another. Also, using the template is discouraged here. Changing the page to it did nothing of note since the result is the same. If you continue to Edit Fluff or Edit War on this Wiki I will be raising a case for a block. I suggest to reflect on your behavior and read our policies as your behavior is detrimental to the site. Profile Images It violate our policies to upload a new version of an image which is of less quality. It also violates our policies to change a profile image without a discussion and vote on the matter. Please refrain from doing this in the future as it can result in a ban. Thank you.